a Day of Scarlet
by delilah-smurple
Summary: just a short story. sorry i suck at summaries. R&R please


Running fast through the bush, bright red hair whipping behind her, raw fear churning in her gut, Scarlet glanced behind her; hope rising when no one appeared to be following her. A smile beginning to twist on her face, Scarlet slowed down to a jog, confident she had lost her pursuer when suddenly, BANG! A sudden force threw her onto the ground; her unseen enemy landing roughly on top of her.

Wincing in pain, Scarlet cracked open a teal eye only to groan and thud her head back onto the ground, not believing the sight before her. "HA! I caught you Scarlet! Now show me your box trick again!" the enemy proclaimed with unnecessary arm waving, '_well not really an enemy but I swear she'll be the end of me'_ Scarlet thought as she shoved the young girl off her and picked herself up.

While dusting herself off she replied "April, how can I do the box trick without a box?" Scarlet almost popped a vein trying to muffle the laughter at the look of dawning horror on the small child's face "B-but you have to! You promised! You said that if I caught you, you would show me the box trick again!" tears started to well in the six year olds blue doe-like eyes as she continued to splutter out excuses.

Sighing, Scarlet knelt down in front of the crying child and wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks "April, don't cry you silly girl, I didn't say I wouldn't do the trick, I just meant that we had to go find a box"

"really?" April questioned, hope shining in her eyes, "yes, really" Scarlet reassured, releasing a sigh of relief as the small girl began prancing around the clearing, yelling about the super-awesome-box-trick-of-doom, _'she really is too cute'_ Scarlet thought as a small smile tugged at her lips.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Walking back home to the circus was pleasant -aside from the excited screams from April- the walk was so quiet and calm; nothing like the circus that was always so loud and chaotic_ 'this is actually kind of nice'_. Lost in her musings Scarlet didn't notice when they had arrived back and promptly ran into the back of one of the carriages. Cursing, she backed up a few steps only to trip on a conveniently placed rope and for the second time today, land on her back.

Lying there for a few seconds, Scarlet realized that it was quiet; looking around from her fallen position, Scarlet's thoughts were proven true: April was gone "probably to find a box" she grumbled to herself as she closed her eyes, deeming herself worthy of a nap.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

'_it was strange' scarlet desided as she watched snippets of her life flash in front of her for a few seconds only to disappear and be replaced with another to repeat the cycle._

_Flashes from when she was around five and had just started to show signs of her talent went by replaced with when she was near ten, at that time she would use her talent to get all the good hiding spots when she would play hide and seek with the kids in her class, of course when they did find her they would call her freaky and run away._

_A few more memorable ones went by like the day she perfected 'the box trick', joining the circus at fourteen, her first performance and meeting April. A dozen or so flashes later Scarlet heard an irritating buzzing noise accompanied by a vague tingling on her cheeks, taking this as her queue to wake up, she willed herself into coniousness._

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Teal eyes fluttering open, Scarlet was met with the view of April pulling on her cheeks and whining for her to wake up, "ok ok, I'm up, now what do you want?" she muttered as she sat up, "Scarlet" April whined " I got a box, so now you can do your box trick again" she squealed as she pulled out a rather small box about half a meter tall and just as wide, it was a perfect size. But just as Scarlet was about to finally show April my 'awesome-box-trick-of-doom', one of the lion tamers ran up to the duo demanding that Scarlet go get ready as it was almost time for her performance.

Cursing, Scarlet sprinted towards the biggest tent, praying that by some miracle she would make it in time.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

she had made it, with minutes to spare Scarlet threw on her costume, applied her face paint and rushed to her position. It was showtime.

Listening to the applause through the thin barrier of my box as the announcer carried her to the centre stage, Scarlet waited for her queue. "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls as the end draws near I would like to introduce our final act for tonight! I give you…" he lifted the lid from the box and Scarlet unfolded and, on her hands, got out of the box "Scarlet our talented contortionist!" he finished loudly and the audience went wild.


End file.
